Sword Art Online: The Untold Story
by R0bert96
Summary: Everybody known's the story of Kirito and Asuna, but what about the other 6,140 survivors? This is the story of a few of the unheard of players that escaped the nightmare. Rated M, for extreme violence, language, and possibly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one, it's me Robert96, I know that I am behind on most of my stories. I will get back to writing them as soon as possible, but I have been issued a challenge by one of my school friends. The challenge is to see who can write the better SAO (Sword Art Online) story without it revolving around Kirito and Asuna. This isn't too bad of an idea mainly considering the fact that SAO had 6000+ players that survived, so the only change is going to be is who the story is going to be about. So without further ado, I give you chapter one of ****Sword Art Online: The Untold Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO, I only own the weapons and characters that I made up.**

** Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Welcome to my game players… my name is Kayaba Akihiko, also the developer of the NervGear you are wearing right now." explained the faceless figure who was hovering above the crowd.

"As of this moment you may have realized that the log out function of the menu is not available, this is no error this is a part of SAO. Also any attempt to remove the NervGear will result in death, and to add to this, if you are to die in the game, The NervGear will send microwave signals through your mind resulting in your death in both worlds…" continued the figure.

Below this man were 10,000 players who are now stuck in this world, mostly men considering the fact that this is a video game. The ages of the people were an average between the ages of 15 and 24 years old, of course there were a few that fall below this age ranking all the way to 10 years of age. While many people began to panic at hearing this news others seemed to accept this fact and began to mentally plan how to beat the game so that they could go home. No one really knew of the dangers that lay ahead of them, not even the Beta testers were sure of what to expect.

"… This now concludes the end of the official tutorial of SAO! Players, I wish you luck!" concluded the figure as he began to disappear and the worlds atmosphere became a beautiful sunny day again.

As soon as the sky returned to normal most players began to shout, begging the makers of the game to release them, while others dispersed heading to different locations so that they could get a head start on leveling and gaining loot. Despite this there were three people, all three were male, that ran farther into the woods towards the nearest town so that they could get even more of a start. One of these people was Kirito, who decided going solo was the best way for him to level up and gain loot. While the other two boys decided to team up together as they ran and disappeared into the woods.

Two weeks later, two figures walked down the main street towards where the first floor clearing meeting would take place. One of these figures was describable as: a 5ft. 11in. white male wearing dark brown boots, black pants went inside of the boots as to not hinder the walking, a dark grey long-sleeve shirt with midnight black trimming, and also a midnight colored cloak that he earned in a quest, and to finish off his appearance he wore black fingerless gloves and had the hood of his cloak on hiding his face.

The other person was a little bit easier to identify considering you could see his face, what this person looked like was: a 5ft. 11in. black male that wore a black bandanna to cover his hair, he wore black boots, black pants with purple markings that were tucked into the boots, a black long-sleeve shirt, and a black trench coat with a purple X going all the way around the torso, on his back was a dark black sword where the guard fans out like a large X in the center of the guard there was also a purple gem.

As the two walked down the street, many people gave them awkward looks thinking that they were two of the rumored BetaTesters which caused many people to give them dirty looks. The truth of the matter, however, was that these two boys simply lucked out on drops and did the right quests. They also were both level 13 despite still being on the first floor.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at their destination in which they entered the play-styled-stadium. After taking their seats the two boys then looked to a blue haired person that seemed to be about 16-17 years of age. The blue haired man then called the meeting to attention as the crowd silenced.

"Hello everyone, my name's Diabel, and I like to be referred to as a Knight." smiled Diabel

Diabel's announcement about being a knight caused a little uproar within the crowd as there is no such class.

"Look, do you want to hear what I'm saying or not?"

At hearing this the crowd then silenced themselves, Diabel then began to speak telling everybody present about his plan to defeat the boss IllFang The Kobold Lord. The two men, however, just nodded and at the end of the meeting they went to the pre-raid party/celebration location. They stayed somewhat to themselves only speaking when spoken too. Eventually the cloak-wearer got tired of not being social and began to speak with his friend.

"Hey Kashawn, should we go and try to get to know our fellow raiders a little better?" asked the cloaked person.

"Yeah sure why not." replied the person now known as Kashawn as they walked over towards a rather tall man.

"Hello there guys, you looking forward to the raid tomorrow? By the way, my name is Agil." said Agil as he introduced himself.

"Hello my names Kashawn, and yes I am quite excited to be able to finally be able to go to the next floor." replied Kashawn.

"And my names Robert, I am also ready to experience the next floor." replied Robert as he removed the hood of his cloak from his head revealing a 17 year old face with clean-cut dirty-blonde hair and shocking blue eyes.

"Very good so do you two know each other from somewhere?" asked Agil.

"Why yes, me and Robert have been friends since seventh grade. We actually waited in line together to get this game, we both got a copy of the 100 American released versions." replied Kashawn.

After a brief conversation with Agil and Diabel, Robert and Kashawn both sat down at a table with drinks in their hands. They began to converse about their battle plan for tomorrow when two girls walked up gaining the two teenagers attention.

"Hi my names Heather and this is my sister Haley, umm do you mind if we sit with you?" asked Heather blushing slightly when she looked at Kashawn, Robert noticed this and nodded his head towards the girls allowing them to sit down.

Haley sat down next to Robert while Heather sat next to Kashawn. The two girls both were quite attractive and had shapely bodies, which the eyes of the two teenage boys instantly saw. Although they were shy at first, the girls really began to open up and started to laugh and have fun, although Robert attributed that mainly to the fact that the girls were drinking glass after glass of wine. Soon though the girls became tired and sent friend requests to the boys whom they hastily accepted, the boys then decide to escort the girls to their inn. For two reasons, one they were drunk and two they were all staying at the same in just in three different rooms. As the boys said their good-bye's to the girls who disappeared into their room, Robert and Kashawn both began to walk towards their rooms.

"Well I think that went well." smiled Robert.

"Yeah surprisingly… but who would've thought that girls that pretty played video games?" answered Kashawn.

"I don't know, but honestly I hope that there are more like them. Oh here's my room so see-ya tomorrow man at 6 A.M." said Robert as he went into his room closed his door and passed out on his bed.

Kashawn simply continued down the walk-way for a few more steps until he reached his room, using the key, he opened the door and stepped inside also passing out on his bed.

Robert and Kashawn began down the path following Diabel as they headed towards the boss' room. As they walked they could hear a black-haired boy talking to his team mate asking if they had ever been in a party before, where the person replied no. Outside the boss room, Diabel drew his sword from its sheath and opened the door telling everybody that he hoped for the best. When the raid party of about 32 people made it inside of the room, the boss IllFang the Kobold Lord and his Kobold Sentinels began charging towards the players. Diabel then ordered everybody to attack which they did without hesitation.

Kashawn immediately drew his one handed long-sword from its sheath as he cleaved a sentinel in half. Robert on the other hand lifted his cloak, revealing two one-handed long-swords that he drew respectively from the sheath. The swords were twins with intricately designed hilts with and electric crown at the bottom of each hilt, the guard was a slightly curved one that had two Japanese symbols on both sides, on the left was the symbol for thunder, on the right lightning. The blades looked amazing by themselves, at the point where the blade and guard connect, for five inches up the blade scoops inwards on both sides; with three straight 2 inch spikes on both sides on the flat surface of the blade was some special runic writing.

Although the fact that Robert was wielding two swords instead of one was amazing, nobody had time to really pay attention to this however because they were still engaged in combat with a very deadly foe. Two people in particular showed excellent team work as the black-haired boy would block the sentinel's strike, the girl with Hazel colored hair would finish them with precise strikes from her rapier. Even though the raid party in particular was doing very well disaster soon struck as Diabel was struck twice and sent flying the black haired boy then ran to the body of Diabel. Diabel seemed to tell the boy something, but before he could finish Diabel shattered into hundreds of polygons. The boy then stood up calling to his partner.

"Asuna, help me defeat this guy." called the boy as the girl named Asuna began to run besides the boy.

The two fighting alongside each other was a sight to see, as the boy would block, Asuna would unleash a fury of rapier specific sword-skills causing fair amounts of damage to the boss. The boy at the end used his sword skill to cut all the way up the boss' body causing it to explode into polygons. Every player's menu then popped up showing a list of rewards, Kashawn earning 10,000 COL and 1,500 Exp. while Robert earned 5,000 COL, 1000 Exp. and a Coat of the Midnight Hunter which was a fairly decent Def. and speed clothing. The happy moment then ended as the boy who finished the boss, equipped his Midnight Coat which increased all stats by two levels, and walked out of the room.

Shortly after exiting the boss room, the players were greeted by a short trail leading to a town very similar to the first floors. The only difference was that there were houses for sale, which excited many of the players.

"You know Kashawn… things are finally looking up for once in this world." smiled Robert as they walked towards the town.

"Yep but now that we've started, we can't stop until we've completely beaten this game." answered Kashawn with a determined look on his face.

**A/N: Look I know that some of you may be thinking, "Hey only Kirito can use duel wielding." That's not necessarily true, Heathcliff himself even said, "Duel-Wielding, a skill unique to players that have great reaction time," which means that if a player has a good reaction-time, then they have a chance of gaining the skill of duel-wielding.**

** Anyways I hope you liked my first chapter, and let me know what you think through both reviews (ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!) and PM's. Can't wait to write the next chapter, so until next time… Play smart, and don't die!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Sword Art Online: The Untold Story… Before I begin, let me get ****ONE THING PERFECTLY CLEAR: WHEN I SAID NO FLAMES! I MEANT THAT!**** Despite this, people still left flame reviews… dezmoonbear, you're review was purely constructive criticism and I appreciate that greatly and I hope you decide to follow this story. Other than that, let's get this show on the road. Also, just because the players are wearing trench coats doesn't mean that they are copies of Kirito… trench coats are just that bad-ass!**

**Without further ado… here's chapter two! (Hey that rhymes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO, only my characters and their weapons…**

**Chapter 2: The Gangs All Here!**

Robert and Kashawn were walking along the streets towards one of the local mob-farms that is open to the public. Despite the fact that the public locations are full of very low-leveled mobs, the guilds had claimed all rights over the high level mobs. Even though when people request to farm some mobs from guilds, the simple question is normally answered by the guilds drawing weapons and chasing away the other player/players.

The particular mob that they were going to hunt, was the wolf mob, simply because they tend to give better Exp. and drops than the weaker, more common boars do. The only problem with the wolf-mob is the fact that they are an aggressive mob, meaning they will randomly attack a nearby player, and the fact that they travelled in packs of six or so. For solo players that are just starting out, wolf-mobs are a serious threat. Fortunately for Robert and Kashawn, they are well experienced already when fighting the wolves.

While approaching the location that they were planning to mob-farm at, they began to hear a series of shouts accompanied by sword slashes and growls. Running into the clearing, the two boys suddenly saw a person, that seemed oddly familiar to them, fighting a pack of eight wolfs by themselves. Judging from a glance the solo fighter seemed to be in a spot of trouble, so they rushed in weapons already drawn out, and began engaging the wolves. Robert made use of his two swords by stabbing one wolf, that jumped at him, in the chest with one blade and decapitating it with his other blade. Kashawn on the other hand used a martial art skill, kicking it into the air and finishing it off with a series of slashes. After killing their wolves, the boys then realized that the stranger had already finished off the other six wolves and was staring at them with an aggravated look.

"So… why did you guys interrupt my mob-farming?" asked the stranger who had semi-messy dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wear all black, including a black trench coat that can be bought at any common NPC tailor shop, the most interesting thing about the person was the all-black katana that he wore on his back.

"Um… sorry we honestly thought that you might need some help." replied Robert.

"Wait Robert, is that you? It's me Aaron!" realized the stranger now known as Aaron.

"Oh holy-crap… dude Kashawn, it Aaron!"

"Well why don't we go to the nearby pub and catch up, maybe we might find some other people from school there." suggested Kashawn, and both of the boys agreed.

At the pub, the boys began to catch up on what has occurred since they were all trapped in the game. Aaron, told his story of how while everyone else went to fight the boss, he stayed behind to mass-farm, which is where you attract all mobs within a certain distance to your location where you then proceed to farm them, and once he got to the next floor, that's where he bought all his clothing and weapons. The group of high-school friends began to laugh as they remembered the funny parts of the previous years until a slight commotion occurred.

In one section of the pub, a large amassment of male players were hoopin' and hollering about some unknown thing until they heard a feminine voice.

"Please can you guys just leave me alone?"

Somehow this voice was very familiar to Robert, actually he knew this voice very well, and he stood up and walked towards the crowd. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he saw two guys trying to pull a very attractive girl out of her seat. Seeing this scene unfold in front of him Robert quickly punched the nearest 'attacker' in the face making them release the girl, that's when Robert saw her face and she saw his.

"Robert?"

"Hannah?"

"Umm can we talk later, I still need some help." requested Hannah bringing Robert back to the present situation.

Robert nodded as he kicked the other assailant in the chest, also making him let go. Hannah now free, took off running with Robert, Kashawn, and Aaron following right behind her. They continued to run until they turned into an alley to catch their breath. Robert then began to ask questions to the person whom Kashawn and Aaron don't know.

"Hannah what are you doing here, I thought you weren't interested in SAO?" questioned Robert.

"I changed my mind, but more importantly, how'd you know it was me?"

"Your voice actually."

"Ok, um but why did you get so offensive when you saw those guys?" asked Hannah with an obviously curious look.

"I saw their cursors… their cursor were orange."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that those guys are either, thieves, rapists or worse, player killers."

"Oh… so should we go to a hotel? I don't feel like being out here anymore." asked Hannah as she pointed in the direction of the nearest inn that had rooms to accommodate all four of them.

"Sounds good lead the way." answered the three boys as Hannah began to lead the way to the hotel.

Once arriving, the four friends each rented themselves a room for the night and after saying their goodnights, they all collapsed on their own respective beds.

Morning

When Robert awoke, he got dressed in his usual outfit including his black trench coat, and the two swords attached to the either side. He then stepped outside to see Hannah, with her clean shoulder-length brown hair in somewhat of a pony-tail, wearing black boots, black pants with red trimming, a black shirt with red trimming, and a black hooded cloak. Robert smiled as he greeted her and his other two friends.

"Good morning you guys." greeted Robert with a smile and a yawn.

"Morning, you know Kashawn and Aaron are really funny guys." replied Hannah while Aaron and Kashawn simply said hello.

"So I heard that last night the clearing group defeated the boss, do you guys want to go up to the next floor?" suggested Robert, at this the group began to race to the teleporting platform.

Within a few seconds of calling out the desired destination, the group all found themselves in somewhat of a snowy biomed location. Oddly enough, despite the rumors of this floor being sunny, there was no sun. Kashawn then remembered that some of the floors' weather depended on the weather outside of the SAO server's buildings, so apparently at the current time in Japan… it was snowing.

"Well lets go see what mobs are on this floor shall we?" suggested Aaron with a smirk.

"Um you guys… about that… I don't have any weapons…" sheepishly laughed Hannah.

"Ok so first we get Hannah some good weapons and gear, and then we can hunt mobs." finished Kashawn, as he began to search his map for the weapons shops.

After a frigid five minutes' walk, the group step inside the warmth of the weapons shop, and almost instantly Hannah ran towards a belt of throwing knives.

"Oh I love throwing knives… that and shooting bows…" fantasized Hannah.

"Well those are some special throwing knives little miss, considering the fact that those will instantly re-spawn in your belt after a five second cool down time." informed the elderly merchant NPC as she opened up the trade menu for the knives, which Hannah happily accepted.

"Now if only I could have a bow…"

"Do they make bows in SAO," questioned Robert as he searched his menu for an archery skill, which at the very bottom, he found it, "Well crap, whadd'ya know there actually is a skill for it."

The NPC women then walked into a room, returning shortly with a large metal and silver long-bow.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

"OMG yes it is!" replied Hannah as she purchased the bow.

"Ok so now we need to go and find some cold weather clothing." commented Aaron remembering the freezing temperatures.

After exiting the store, the group walked to the shop next door and entered it, but unlike the store next door that was NPC owned this one is player owned. As the group stepped inside, a tall girl around the age of 19 greeted them.

"Hello! How can I help you lovely group of people today." asked the sale's woman.

"Um, well we all need a set of winter clothing… similar to what we are wearing hopefully." replied Robert.

"Oh well I can always just simply upgrade the thermal rating of your clothing so that it can stay warm or cold depending on the weather."

"That would be wonderful!" exclaimed the group in unison as they switched to their starter clothes handing the sale's woman their 'to be upgraded' clothes.

While the group was waiting, two girls walked in with a happy-go-lucky aura around them. The girls that had just entered looked at Robert and Kashawn and then realization hit all four of their faces.

"Well lookie here Heather we found the cute boys again." smiled Haley as she waved at the two boys.

"Yeah but who are their friends?" continued Heather as she looked at Hannah and Aaron.

"Well you see we are all friends from school, so we decided to group together." explained Robert.

"In that case why don't you all make a guild? You four seem to be powerful enough to at least start one, you can always recruit others." suggested Haley with a large smile.

Before anyone else could say anything, the tailor re-entered the room and began to distribute the players clothing to their respective owners. The gang hastily put back on their clothing, and indeed they did feel more comfortable but something else was added to the boys' trench-coats and Hannah's long-sleeve shirt. There was a white patch with two black long-swords crossing upside down in the center, this confused the group of four greatly.

"Umm, what is this ma'am?" asked Kashawn as he stared at his patch.

"Oh, well since you were thinking of forming a clan I decided to make you an emblem… was I not supposed to?"

"No it's fine I like it… we just need a name." answered Robert as he thought aloud.

"Um… The Dark Order!" suggested Aaron.

"The Dark Knights." suggested Kashawn.

"Um, why not both…" asked Hannah.

"Yeah… how about 'Order of the Dark Knights'?" suggested Robert, proud of his combination name.

"Sounds good." said the other three in unison.

"Ok well lets message this to all of our friends! This way you can start getting recruits faster." happily exclaimed Heather as both her and Haley began PM'ing their friends about the creation of the clan.

With the creation of their guild, and with the help of Heather and Haley, the small group of four soon began to gain some popularity among the players. Of course the attention is both good and bad, because there is always going to be someone who opposes everything no matter where you are. The Order of the Dark Knights will become one of Aincrad's more popular guilds within only a few months.

** So what did you guys think? I think that this chapter may have been just a little bit rushed, but I wanted to get the introduction of the rest of the main character's out of the way. Anyhow please let me know what you guys thought, but no flames, as of this point any and all flames will be forcibly removed. Although by all means give your constructive criticism, until next time… Play smart and don't die!**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Front Lines

**Wazzap everybody!? How are you guys, girls, or both (XD) enjoying this story so far? I'm enjoying this story immensely and I'm the one having to write it. I know that I'm off to a semi-rough start, but hey I can only get better; and so will this story I promise you. Also I'm going to adding a little segment at the end of each chapter called "What's Next?" with The Order of the Dark Knights. So be looking forward to that at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own SAO in any way, shape, or form… I only own Robert, Heather, Haley, and the other parts of The Order of the Dark Knights and their weapons.**

Chapter 3: On the Front Lines

On the seventh floor, a group of six walking in a formation. The formation consisted of three boys and three girls, walking where the boys made a triangle with one girl wearing an archers bow and quiver walked in the center with the other two girls walking between two of the boys. In the front was a dirty-blonde male with blue eyes clothed, mostly in black with a patch resembling a white shield with two swords crossing upside down in the center. This boy was Robert, and the rest of the group was his clan, The Order of the Dark Knights. Heather and Haley decided to join the guild after Robert and Kashawn asked them, it didn't take more than simply mentioning them joining before the two girls were accepting the invite.

The Order of the Dark Knights is known as a good clearing and front-lining guild, the girl with the black and gold bow known as Hannah is one of the only archers in all of Aincrad. This fact alone makes Hannah the best support players considering she can deal large amounts of damage from a long distance. Kashawn is popular for his ability to combine one-handed sword skills with martial-arts sword skills while Aaron is known for his ability to attack at blinding speeds, some believe that he was hacking the game at one point. Heather and Haley took on the job of recruiting other players into the guild while the same time, they take on the self-appointed job of being the guilds poster-girls.

Currently, the guild was heading towards the boss battle strategy meeting that will be followed up shortly with the raid itself. Robert was not looking forward to the constant looks and glares that he and the other male-members of his guild received, the reason behind this was that there were three very attractive girls with them at all times which sparked jealousy in many other players hearts. Arriving at the small park area where the meeting was to take place, they saw the other front-liners completely absorbed into the speech the Knights of the Blood Oath's leader was giving.

The Knights of the Blood Oath is the most popular guild, as well as the most powerful, their leader was Heathcliff, currently the world's most powerful player. He always, ever since the fifth-floor, led the raid parties because of how great of a natural born leader he was. He could make light out of some of the darkest situations like a player dying, he would give a speech about the player even if he didn't know them and make them seem like heroes to be remembered. Heathcliff was also the most talented tank that SAO had ever experienced, making him an essential part of each raid.

Most of the other players were parts of smaller guilds, along with some solo players. One of the most famous solo-players was known as the Black Swordsmen, his name is unknown to all but a select few.

The meeting covered how the boss, as discovered by the scouting party, was a large spider like mob. Robert cringed at the news that they were going to be fighting a spider, considering how he has had a fear of spider's all his life. If the fact the boss was a spider wasn't enough, the minions were three-foot-tall spiders that spawned and attacked in waves of ten. Robert and many other players were now really dis-heartened by the up-coming boss fight that was to take place in about 30-minutes.

"Ok, well for now, you are all dismissed and I will see you all at the boss room door." declared Heathcliff in a proud voice as he and the other players dis-banded, most heading towards the boss room.

"Well, I say that we go and get something good to eat before we go and fight the boss." suggested Aaron loudly as he gave a goofy-grin.

"Umm, sure lets go." shrugged Kashawn simply as he began to follow Aaron, Hannah and Heather right behind him.

"Robert! Robert! Wake up Robert!" screamed Haley as she tried to wake up Robert who passed out from hearing about all of the spiders.

"**AHH SPIDERS!**" shouted Robert as he jolted out of his state of unconsciousness and began to look around, breathing in relief as he realized it was a bad dream.

"Dude Robert are you going to be ok? I mean you seem really creeped out about this boss battle… We won't think differently of you if you decide to skip this battle." calmly asked Hannah as she looked at Robert with a concerned look.

"Naah, I'll be fine! They don't creep me out that much, I just really hate hearing about spiders, but fighting and killing them are a whole different story!" proudly proclaimed Robert as he stood up drawing one of his swords holding them into the air as if he was striking a pose.

"Umm what are you doing?" asked an obviously confused Aaron.

"Not sure… just thought it was a good idea at the time." laughed Robert which received the other five members face-palming at his antics.

"In any case, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." reminded a very annoyed Aaron as he pointed towards the nearest restaurant.

**30 minutes later in front of boss room door**

The clearers were all gathered in front of the massive boss door, this door was a very large stone door with no engraving on it, the main feature of this door was the large amounts of spider webs covering it. With a slight shiver Robert drew his weapons along with the rest of his guild and began to prepare themselves for the upcoming death-battle. Heathcliff simply smiled to the players as he pushed open the door, revealing the inside of the boss room.

When all clearers were inside the room the doors shut behind them startling a few of the people. A state of tension grew around the players as they could not see the boss, or any of the minions for that matter. That was until they all heard a strange crawling sound coming from above them; looking up, the players were greeted by the disgustingly-realistic face of what looked like a huge black widow spider.

"Scatter! Surround it, and attack it from all sides!" commanded Heathcliff as he drew his sword from its sheath.

Without hesitation, every player in the room followed Heathcliff's orders to the letter. The boss was actually a very slow one, and it's main form of attacking was quick snap of its giant fangs, followed up with quick slashes of its front legs. Not before too long however, the bosses health was at the yellow of its second bar, and with a shake of its body, several three foot versions of it landed on the ground and began to attack the players. These 'minions' were fairly easy to dispose of, only needing one well aimed slash across the face before they disappeared into the familiar polygons.

Haley using her high agility stats, was constantly using hit-and-run tactics on the boss with her dagger. Not only did this tactic keep the onslaught going, she was also dropping the boss' health significantly with each attack. When the boss was in the red, however, it began to use it's other legs surprising Haley with a full impacted strike to the chest. Robert, who was nearby, saw Haley flying backwards and he immediately ran and caught her before she crashed into a pillar. Robert took most of the crash and roll on purpose as he was trying to keep Haley's already depleting HP bar as high as possible, Haley's health dropped all the way down to six health points in which both Haley and Robert breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call… you had me worried there for a moment, but here drink this." stated Robert with a small smile with a voice full of concern as he handed the girl a HP crystal that would bring her back to the green zone.

"Hehe, um thanks." blushed Haley as she used the crystal which instantly made her start to feel better.

Shortly after being healed, Haley was up and charging towards the boss with a renewed energy. As soon as she got within range of the boss' legs however, she jumped and dodged the large black leg that would've made her airborne if it were to connect. She didn't stop there either, she continued until she was directly underneath the boss where she began to charge one of her sword-skills that would most likely finish of the boss. Haley was about to strike when out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the legs heading straight towards her face until—

—**CLANG!—**

Robert appeared in front of her using both of his swords to deflect the giant leg to the left, leaving Haley unscathed.

"Do it! Finish this piece of crap off Haley!" shouted Robert with a strained voice as he began to struggle against the giant leg.

Haley, without any further instruction, began to charge her sword skill to its maximum strength and as soon as she activated it, she stabbed straight into the center of the giant spider. To everyone's relief, they heard the beautiful sound of breaking glass and saw the thousands of polygons appear in place of the spiders proving the boss was defeated. Haley stood still and was about to fall over from exertion until Robert caught her and began to support her.

"Hey congratulations! You beat the boss, unlocked the next floor and most importantly… you saved a lot of lives probably!" congratulated Robert with a large smile, until he saw a little window appear in front of him.

Using his right arm which wasn't supporting Haley, he manipulated the window and tapped the ok button to show he accepted the results. Haley did the same but her finger loomed over the tarantula-pet icon.

"What kind of item is a tarantula-pet?" asked Haley with a genuinely confused expression.

"Well tap it and lets find out." requested a very excited Heather, who was also curios about the item.

Haley then tapped the icon and a small form began to take shape on her shoulder, when the light disappeared an average sized tarantula formed in place of the light. Robert seeing this, instantly broke out into a cold sweat, another window then popped up in front of spider stating: **Tarantula pet… is a pet that boosts the master's party member's hunting, tracking, and stealth related skills… this pet may look dangerous, but it is not poisonous and is also very friendly.**

The spider then began to move, crawling onto the arm of Robert who was frozen some-what in fear as well as awe. Robert then realized that **a spider was crawling on his arm**! He then started praying silently that the spider wouldn't bite him, much to his relief when Haley explained that the spider was only a stat-boosting pet that was completely harmless that she earned from the battle. Robert then relaxed as the spider began to sleep on his shoulder, he then heard Haley as she asked what she should name the pet.

"Killer." stated Aaron with an evil voice and an equally as evil smile.

"NO!" screamed the three girls, who couldn't stand the thought of naming the spider 'killer.'

"How about Paco?" suggested Kashawn with a slight shrug.

"I'm with Kashawn on this one." supported Robert with a satisfied smile.

"I can actually live with that… well then it's settled, the spider's name shall now be Paco!" proudly declared Haley as she input the name into the spider's info.

"Ok well how's about we go and check the new floor out huh?" suggested Robert as he began to walk towards the exit spider still on his shoulder.

"Um quick question… if the spider is my pet, then why isn't it riding on my shoulder?" curiously asked Haley with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Um, well the only real-reason I can think of is the fact that I'm a bad-ass…" pondered Robert with a joking smile.

"Uh huh really, let's try this… come here Paco." commanded Haley as the spider jumped the short distance between Robert and Haley and it soon made itself comfortable on her shoulder.

"You know what… Haley is probably the first person in this game to get a familiar! Which means, she's gonna get real popular real soon. So we're going to have to have one of us with her at all times, I hereby nominate Robert!" declared Hannah proudly as she raised her hand, receiving many nods of agreement, much to Robert's confusion.

"Ah hell why not." conceded Robert as he hung his shoulders low in defeat.

True to what Hannah had said, news of Haley's familiar soon got out and information brokers began to question her about it but were scared off at Robert's *cough* 'warnings.' Robert soon overcame his fears of spiders as well, because of the fact that Paco loved to sleep on his shoulders. Despite the fact that it was a spider, Robert looked really cool with Paco on his shoulder, at least, that's what he wanted to believe.

**A/N So yeah I'm very proud of this chapter, I think I did a much better job of showing the character's personalities as well as being more descriptive. Oh and I'm stating this now,****there is nothing in the rules saying that Silica was the only 'beast-tamer' which leaves room to SAFELY allow others to become 'Beast-Tamers'**** … so in other words, NO FLAMING. Underneath this paragraph, is my new segment "What's Next? With The Order of the Dark Knights!" despite it's name, this segment will also include little snippets of the next chapter (or will it?)… so I hope you enjoy.**

Sneak Peak:

On the eighth-floor of Aincrad, a certain dirty-blonde haired boy was waking up from a peaceful night sleep. As he sat up and got out of bed, he stretched wearing only his underwear because of the fact he slept in a hotel room alone much to his relief. As he turned around he saw a small flash appear in front of him, temporarily blinding him. When his vision returned, he saw a very satisfied Haley smiling at him while holding a recording crystal in her hand, Paco on her head.

"Hahaha! I took a picture of you without your shirt or pants on… my life is complete…" drooled Haley, who was obviously lost in her own little world.

"O—K… and why does this make you happy?" asked Robert as he tilted his head to the side with a confused expression.

"Because, it's an embarrassing picture… of you… ahaa~" trailed off Haley as she began to drool again.

"Ok and it's an embarrassing picture how exactly… because to be quite honest, I could care less," yawned Robert as he equipped all of his clothing, weapons and all, "but in any-case lets go dungeon clearing."

Review part:

"Hello everybody, and welcome to "What's Next? With The Order of the Dark Knights" where we discuss the most recent chapter, as well as the sneak peak that we showed you." announced Robert as he shuffled the paper's in front of him.

"That's right, and to start today off with a bang, lets begin with our main topic," continued Hannah who was wearing a black dress that had the guild emblem 'emblazoned' upon it as she turned towards Haley, "so Haley, we are curious, how does it feel to have a familiar?"

"Well honestly, at first it was to get used to having a tarantula spider always on your shoulder, but I have to admit it is really fun." happily replied Haley in a sweet-voice as she gave a beautiful smile.

"Well that's great to hear; now on to our viewer's questions… our first question is from Mr. K AKA 'The Red Samurai'… he says, 'Robert, I am aware that you have many beautiful girls in your guild… my question is simple: ** How do you do it**!? Please tell me your secret'… Robert I think this questions directed at you for some reason…" finished Aaron with a sigh after reading the slightly pathetic request.

"Ok, well to start off, I'm not going to lie; the three girls in our guild are all very beautiful, this is very true. However, it's not like we smooth-talked them into the guild, we simply talked to them and then we asked if they wanted to join. This excludes Hannah because she has been here from the beginning, but none-the-less, she is a pretty girl and we were lucky to know her." finished Robert, who was feeling rather proud of his answer, the girls just looked away with a blush which he took for a silent victory.

"Ok moving on, this is a quick-question from yours truly… but why were you half-naked with Haley in your room Robert?" asked Kashawn with a rather accusing tone of voice.

"Ah! Ok now that was not my idea ok, I didn't even know she was in there until I woke up that morning." stated Robert as he waved his hands in a way as if he was trying to draw his innocence.

"Uh-huh, if that's true then why is this picture existent?" continued Heather with a raised eye-brow.

The picture she displayed showed Haley laying down next to Robert, arms wrapped around him. When Robert saw this picture he looked at Haley with a 'What in the Hell' look, where he only received a shrug.

"You know what I give up! Until next time **read, review, and enjoy**. I'm going to go get some fresh air." declared Robert angrily as he threw the paper's into the air and walked outside.

End of Chapter!

**Again, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, I'm still quite proud of it.**

**Until next time… Play smart, and don't die!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ah the holidays in Aincrad!

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again with chapter 4 of SAO: The Untold Story… I'm hoping all of you are enjoying reading this story. Also, a big thank you goes out to ****Dezmoonbear**** for: giving me constructive criticism that allowed making this story better, and for being THE FIRST FOLLOWER of this story! I would also like to thank everybody else for not leaving flames about my story so far (except that one guy…) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own SAO… if I did then gun-gale-online would already be an anime… I do however own Robert, Kashawn (with his permission), Aaron, Hannah, Haley, and Heather's characters as well as I own their weapons' and the guild name.**

**Chapter 4: Ah, the Holidays in Aincrad**

It's been about a year since the death game called sword art online had begun, and over 1000 players had already died. Many of them being people who had already fallen off the steep cliff called insanity, who just wanted this nightmare of a game to end. Others being those who died while training or trying to clear dungeons; the one category of people that had lost their lives are known as the front-liners, players who risk their lives often in hopes of one day beating this game and returning to the real world. There were four important guilds on the front-lines, the Holy Dragon Alliance, the Knights of the Blood Oath, the Order of the Dark Knights, and the Fallen-Covenant.

The Fallen Covenant was the third largest guild on the front-lines, but this guild didn't fight, no they scorned fighting more than anything; instead, they tried converting the front-liners over to their side meaning that they stop fighting and just make this world their permanent home and to forget about the real world. Over 150 strong players had joined this guild leaving a large dent in the number of front-liners that are still fighting, but despite this, the majority of the clearers have yet to give up hope which is a major relief to those who are not high enough level to join them.

Currently the front-liners are on the 30th floor, a spectacular feat considering what the cost of failure/defeat was. Many were happy with the progress, but many more wanted to train, fight, and defeat the floors and their bosses as soon as possible. However, on this time of year, nobody was fighting; instead, they are taking a break for the holidays.

The reason behind this is that it is Christmas time in Aincrad, and the system has already set every floor no matter the weather to a snowy winter climate. Not only have the environments changed, but so have the mobs, quests, clothing available, quest-rewards, and most importantly… the players' attitudes. Instead of being a group of sad, warriors trying to escape this death-game, they are actually taking time off from fighting and training just to enjoy the holidays.

One group in particular, or should we say guild, was enjoying the holidays to the fullest. On top of one of floor 24's highest mountains, three young-men stood at the top. Each of them holding a 'snow-board' which was really just a piece of steel that a local black-smith forged for them; they were simply standing there enjoying the view until one of them spoke up after getting a PM.

"Ok guys the girls are ready with the recording crystals, so as soon as we go they'll be recording." shouted Aaron over the gust of freezing wind.

"Alright on three we go!" replied Robert with an exuberant smile as the three placed their snowboards on the edge, preparing themselves for the '_ride_'.

"One..."

"Two…"

"Three!"

On three, the boys drew their swords and launched themselves off of the edge of the mountain; on their way down, the boys began to slide towards a large grouping of winter-styled boars, which were like regular boars just with white fur. When they entered the herd, the boys then began to do spins and other tricks as they began to hack down the mobs one after another, counting each one that they dispatch. After they exited the large herd, the boys just began to slide the rest of the way until they reached the base of the mountain, where two girls were waiting for them.

"Haha! I got twenty-two!" victoriously declared Aaron as he sheathed his sword.

"I got twenty-three, so yeah." smirked Kashawn as he crossed his arms in confidence, until he heard Robert cheering in victory.

"Yeah, that means I won!" joyfully cheered Robert as he finally stopped cheering.

"Really how many did you get?" curiously asked Hannah as her and Heather both approached the boys.

"I got thirty-two! Which therefore means that I am exempt from cleaning tonight and tomorrow." proudly smiled Robert as he began to bask in the glory of not having to do any chores until he heard a familiar voice.

"Someone catch me!~" screamed Haley as she began to descend straight towards Robert.

"Oh sh—"

Was all Robert could say before Haley landed on him, which sent both of them sliding back a good ten feet, Robert taking most of the impact. After realizing what just happened, he then realized how awkwardly positioned him and Haley were, more importantly… where his hand were (on her butt).

"W-w-well, umm this is kind of a funny situation." nervously laughed Robert as he pulled his hand away as Haley stood up, face red, from either anger, embarrassment, or both.

"Y-yeah… um so, oh yeah!" suddenly remembered Haley as she gained a wry-smile.

"What"

"Robert, do you remember 'our little bet'?" asked Haley as she trailed her finger across his chest.

"*gulp* yes, why?" nervously replied said boy.

"Well I got exactly 50 winter-boars on one trip… which means I win, which also means you have to take me to that restaurant and pay for both of our meals." beamed the joyous girl, Paco standing on his hind legs in agreement.

"Alright, deals a deal… I just I have money left over" sighed Robert as the group began to follow him back to their head-quarters.

Soon after returning to their house/HQ, which was a fairly large, seven bed rooms, two bathed wooden cottage, just on the outskirts of the 26th floor, did the group finally relax. Well except for Robert who had to dress in more 'casual' clothing. His clothing consisted of a black long-sleeve shirt with silver designs covering it, also he wore pants, that were custom made by a player-tailor, that resembled blue jeans, and he wore dark-brown boots. Also instead of the fingerless gloves, he wore a silver spinning-ring that had several Chinese styled dragon engravings on his pinky-finger; this ring was actually a reward from the boss battle on the 26th floor which was an imperial era styled Chinese environment. He also wore a necklace resembling a cross emblazoned on a small shield, he wore this thumb-sized piece on a small metal chain.

Just as soon as Robert was going to sit down and rest before him and Haley had to leave for what she called, to his discomfort, a date, she stepped down from the upstairs stairway. When he looked at her, he saw her wearing a simple yet still beautiful black dress; when she saw him looking at her, she couldn't help but blush and laugh at his childish appearance.

"Well shall we go?" calmly asked Robert as he outstretched a hooked left arm.

"Yes, please lead the way." smiled Haley as she hooked his left arm with her right.

"Have fun on your date!" snickered Hannah and Aaron as they waved good-bye to the two.

'It's not a date… is it?' thought Robert to himself.

After a short ten-minute walk, Haley and Robert finally arrived at the well renowned eating-establishment known as the Crown Royal Eatery. Stepping inside from the frigid weather outside, the pair was instantly greeted to the warmth and aroma that was in the restaurant. After getting a table, as well as placing their orders, the two just began to talk about random things.

"I'm really enjoying myself… are you?" asked Haley as she intently looked at Robert waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I am, it's fun being able to just go someplace and eat every now and then." replied Robert with an honest smile.

**At the HQ**

"Ok, we need the Christmas-tree over there in that section of the room. Oh and don't forget to put those presents under it either." ordered Heather, as she had Aaron and Kashawn doing a large amount of heavy-lifting and reorganizing, while Hannah was busy decorating.

"Robert's lucky… he's busy on a date, while were stuck doing this shit." groaned Aaron as he moved another piece of furniture.

"Although he refuses to admit it… he really is stubborn." sighed Kashawn.

"Hey, less talkin' and more moving!" shouted Heather.

**At the restaurant**

Robert and Haley began to dig into their stew, which consisted of some animal and many vegetables and spices. The taste was quite enjoyable, considering the only person in their guild that could cook was Heather, and she mainly cooked small portions as she wanted everyone to stay fit. Robert looked at Haley who was in a state of extreme happiness, and he began to think to himself.

'Maybe I should give her present to her now, that would probably make her very happy.' nodded Robert to himself as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Hey, you know how tomorrow is going to be Christmas right?" asked Robert who was smiling contently.

"Yes, why?" asked Haley who just finished her stew.

"Because, I've decided to say Merry Christmas a little early for you," happily announced Robert as he handed the box to Haley, "I hope you like, I had Hannah help me pick it out a little."

Haley opening the box was astonished to see a pure-silver cross with intricate designs carved into it, in the center was a small glowing red gem that made the necklace seem to shine beautifully. Haley knew he was lying about having help, because he saw her looking at this necklace a few days ago when he was helping her with some shopping.

"Thank-you." quietly smiled Haley.

"Well, I thought that you deserved to get something that you wanted," smiled Robert as he looked at the girl, "I also couldn't stop thinking about what you would look like wearing it either… which that kinda sounds weird, doesn't it."

Haley simply tackled Robert to the group after shouting thank-you, the bewildered boy quickly stood up after Haley finished hugging him, and picked up the fallen table, luckily there was nothing but a table cloth on it at that moment. After paying the one-thousand COL, Robert then began to escort the ecstatic Haley back to the guild's house when he sensed someone watching them. Quickly toggling his menu, Robert equipped his two swords and stood between Haley and the unknown presence.

"Show yourself! Now!" demanded Robert with a very angry look on his face.

"Now, now, there is no need to be so rude… we just want all of your money!" stated a very annoying male voice as a group of cloaked players appeared from behind some trees.

"What?" questioned Haley, then both her and Robert saw the orange icons over the groups heads.

"Haley go. Now!" commanded Robert not looking away from the group of thugs.

"What, no I d-"

"Just go! I'm not going to let you get hurt! The house is just up the road a bit, get Aaron and Kashawn to come here once you get there!" shouted Robert with a pleading/determined look in his eyes, he was determined to protect her and the rest of his guild no matter what.

"Ok… just be careful." was all Haley said as she took off running towards the house, tears rolling down her face.

**At the house**

"What's taking them so long?" asked a worn out Aaron as he collapsed on the couch.

"Dunno but I'm sure they're fine, I mean, it's not like anything bad could've happened right." joked Heather nervously as she looked at the door.

Almost as if on que, Haley burst through the door.

"Hurry!"

**With Robert**

After quickly dodging two swipes from one of the attackers, which he returned with a punch to said player's windpipe startling him long enough for Robert to send him unconscious into a tree with Meta-Kick a high leveled martial art skill. Robert then proceeded to dodge a throwing knife that flew harmlessly into the nearest tree with a THUD, Robert then used his swords to block and slash the next attacker. He wasn't aiming to kill them, no even if they were trying to kill him and even though there wouldn't be a penalty for it, he didn't want to kill them; this didn't mean that he was going to let them off easy though. He then dashed towards to the player that obviously seemed to be the leader and punched him in the face with a jaw-breaker martial art skill.

"Seriously how many of you little-shits are there!?" shouted in disbelief as he turned around to see three more enemies to add to the already-present seven.

Before either side could say anything though, two arrows landed in front of the orange players which made them jump back in astonishment. The other three still conscious oranges were then held-up as the sharp blades of Aaron, Kashawn, and Heather were pressed to their necks. Haley then stepped beside Robert as he smiled to Hannah silently thanking her for the help.

"Thanks for getting help so quick Haley." smiled Robert as he looked at the now scared assailants.

"So, I'm going to let you guys go turn yourselves in… and if you don't then we will kill you. It's your choice and I don't care either way." glared Robert as the oranges stood up and ran away.

"Let's go home, please I'm tired." yawned Robert as he sheathed his swords, as he received several tired nods in response.

"I agree, let's go, and by the way Robert… you should've used your swords more, just to scare them." commented Aaron.

"Actually I think the fact that he was kicking their asses without using his swords very often scared them even more… I think one of those guys pissed himself because the snow under him was yellow." laughed Kashawn with a humorous grin.

'I'm so glad that's over.' thought Robert as he led the way back to the house.

**The Next Day**

On the eighth-floor of Aincrad, a certain dirty-blonde haired boy was waking up from a peaceful night sleep. As he sat up and got out of bed, he stretched wearing only his underwear because of the fact he slept in a hotel room alone much to his relief. As he turned around he saw a small flash appear in front of him, temporarily blinding him. When his vision returned, he saw a very satisfied Haley smiling at him while holding a recording crystal in her hand, Paco on her head.

"Hahaha! I took a picture of you without your shirt or pants on… my life is complete…" drooled Haley, who was obviously lost in her own little world.

"O—K… and why does this make you happy?" asked Robert as he tilted his head to the side with a confused expression.

"Because, it's an embarrassing picture… of you… ahaa~" trailed off Haley as she began to drool again.

"Ok and it's an embarrassing picture how exactly… because to be quite honest, I could care less," yawned Robert as he equipped all of his clothing, weapons and all, "but in any-case lets go dungeon clearing."

"What! We can't do that don't you know what today is!?" screamed Haley in pure disbelief.

"Wait," pondered Robert confused as he opened his menu and looked at the calendar in front of him seeing the date he then realized what she meant, "well would you look at that, I can't believe that I forgot that today was Christmas."

"Sometimes, your helpless you know that?" sighed Haley dejectedly as she turned to walk out the door.

"Yeah I know." laughed Robert as he removed his trench coat and traded out his black undershirt for a white long-sleeve shirt with his guilds emblem on his left chest-plate.

"Meet the rest of us down stairs we're going to open presents in about twenty minutes. Oh and by the way, I'm selling a copy of the picture to information brokers for a large amount of money tee-hee." Giggled Haley as she ran out the door despite Robert telling her to stop and give him the crystal.

"Well, this is really going to suck." mumbled Robert as he finished getting ready, and headed down the stairs towards the rest.

**In the Living Room of the House**

When Robert finally descended the stairs his was greeted to a sweet aroma that was reminiscent of pumpkin-pie fresh out of the oven. His friends that he has grown to think of as his second family were all sitting by a warm fireplace next to a virtual Christmas tree that Kashawn had to use martial art sword skills to cut it down without causing it to shatter. Under the tree was nothing, considering that the group was unable to wrap the 'presents' so they kept them in their inventory just so the others don't know what they are getting. Robert has gifts for everyone as well except for Haley whom received the gift earlier the previous day.

Sitting down by everyone, he graciously accepted a hot cup of as Haley would call it 'syntha-nog' when asked why she named it this, she simply replies with, 'Because it's a cute name for something that is only flavored after egg-nog right?' Everybody agrees with her because she did have a good point that the name was very fitting for the tasty remake of a popular drink. Haley was the one who discovered the recipe, and she only shared it with certain shop keepers that have helped out their groups when they needed it.

"Hello everybody, you guys enjoying the first Christmas we've all been here in SAO?" happily shouted Robert as he contently took a seat in a comfortable 1-person chair that was positioned between the couches the others were situated on.

"Hell yeah, this is a really enjoyable day considering that there is absolutely nothing that we 'HAVE' to do today!" beamed Aaron as he basked in the glory of being able to eat and rest for as long as he wants for a day.

"I'm with Aaron with this, it's great to work and train but it's ok to take a break every now and again." blissfully commented Hannah as she leaned back in her chair.

"Agreed, I've got to admit that I never thought that this death game would actually have moments that were full of joys on a level such as this." admitted Robert with a small smile followed by a quick sip of his syntha-nog.

"Ok well, I for one think that we should all get to the present giving and receiving." smiled Heather as she opened her trade menu with Haley.

"Agreed!" cheered everyone as they followed suit opening trade menus with the others in the group.

After about 30 minutes of gift giving/receiving as well as hugs and the Haley and Heather giving cheek-kisses to Robert and Kashawn respectively, which they happily accepted, the group now sat around in a group at the kitchen table. The meal in front of them consisted of turkey and ham like food, rice, fruits and vegetables; the meal was created by the twins expertise in cooking that the boys and Hannah were grateful for. Robert, Kashawn and Aaron had a competition on who could eat the most food in one-minute which sadly ended in a tie, the reason it was so saddening was because the winner got the first piece of pie.

Shortly after the meal, the group dressed themselves in clothing that was given to them for Christmas and went outside. Once outside everybody, except Robert who was preparing a count-down timer on a recording crystal, lined up with the guys in the back considering that they were taller than the girls. The area in the background was going to be a well-lit snowy field with a frozen lake. After checking to see if the group was ready, Robert pressed the button to begin the countdown, and ran like hell to get into position. Quickly getting to where he intended to go in a second flat with six seconds left Robert then gave a genuine smile along with the others, then they saw the small flash-like glow emit off of the crystal.

"Let's see how it looks Robert!" excitedly cheered/ordered Haley as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Alright, I'll send a copy of the picture to all of y'all ok." smiled Robert as he sent messages containing the picture to the group.

"All I can say is… Wow…" commented a speechless Heather who thought the picture was quite beautiful, in which everyone smiled in agreement.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" shouted the small guild that consisted of three boys, three girls, and a friendly spider… for now.

**End**

**So that was a very lengthy-chapter, and honestly I think that I did a good job on it. I wanted to add in the first Christmas of Aincrad because not a whole lot was stated about what went on during this season and I wanted to play with that idea a bit. Oh and the Robert-Haley date scene, that was a bet that the two made on the side while Robert also was making a bet with Aaron and Kashawn. I think it was a fun chapter, and the PK guild that attacked earlier, yeah they will most likely come back into the story. Oh and on the dual blades, I was doing a little 'research' and I found (won't let me post link) that everyone can dual-wield, but you have to receive the unique skill to be able to use sword-skills. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the story, please no flames, PM me if you have any questions and I'll do my best to answer your questions.**

**Until next time… Play smart, and don't die!**


End file.
